


Closer

by Brittbee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Short Story, Star Butterfly actually dies, Stockholm Syndrome, female/male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee
Summary: Tainted magic, a lost battle, and a dead princess. What could be worse than this? Toffee taking another loved one as his trophy...[COMPLETED]





	1. Chapter 1

The Battle for Mewni was lost, with the lizard now being entirely invincible. The magic gone and Toffee was now more supreme than ever.  
“She's gone.” was all he said to the Queen Moon as she broke into tears trying to fight him again. She tried to use Eclipsa’s spell again...but all was lost, for the magic was tainted by Toffee’s grim touch  
Marco charged at him landing a punch. Annoyed with him, Toffee grew it back like it was nothing hitting him back swiftly. You on the other hand took him by surprise, blinded by rage and grief. Star was your best friend too, how could she be gone forever? You pushed him down throwing multiple hits as you threw yourself on top of him.   
“Bring her back! You bring her back right now! She can't be dead!!” you yelled as tears streamed down. There was fire in your eyes full of fury, your body filled with rage and denial. She couldn't really be dead...could she?  
He let out a frustrating growl and grabbed your foot with his tail throwing you off him. “Foolish girl. She's dead, you can't bring back what's gone for good.”  
You picked yourself up from the ground wincing slightly from the pain, only to fall again. Toffee as usual got up effortlessly dusting himself off like no big deal, but was slightly impressed by how strong you were.He walked towards you towering over your form. Then grabbed you by the hair roughly. Your whimpered in pain and clenched your teeth as you instinctively tried to reach for your hair, but only to have your arms pulled behind your back and his grip tightened. The sound of your crying out in pain triggered something within himself, something intriguing.   
“Are you done?” He said his yellow eyes boring into yours. He felt the fire burning in your eyes challenging his dominant stare. Oh how he loved a challenge. There was something about you that made him want to break your wild spirit.  
“No… and I won't...ever stop until...you're dead, you monster.” you said thrashing around to break his iron grip. Your scalp felt like it was burning.  
“Y/N!” Marco cried.  
“Come any closer and I'll kill her.” he said calmly holding you firmly in place.  
“Let her go! Just don't hurt Y/N!”  
“Hmm…” Toffee pretended to ponder for moment, “No. Then you all will decide to follow me. So I think I'll keep her to ensure that you won't.” he sneered.  
“Let go of me you-- Ahh!” You thrashed around only to have the grip tightened around hair, only to wince more in discomfort.  
“It's useless to struggle remember? I'm indestructible. Now say goodbye your friends, while you still have a chance. You won't see them ever again.”   
You glared at him icily in his response.  
“I see, well it's your decision.”  
He started to drag you away from the ruins of the Butterfly castle,  
“Let me go, you slimy son of bitch! Marco do something! Marco!” you cried out but he was too weak.  
Through the thick woods of Mewni he took you to a well hidden place. A place where everything was good and light seem to diminished completely. A mansion lost to the ages but still well intact both inside and out. Upon entering Toffee guided you to large room like a living room of sorts only to find the same type of crystal container that trapped Marco in the center of it. Inside there was a table, a chair, and a bed. The door opened in his presence and pushed you inside, locking you in.  
You ran towards the walls, in attempts to break the crystal glass with your shoulder but it was useless. But you didn't give up banged on the walls with fists. (Only to retracted them in pain)  
“What you're doing is futile, that crystal is far too strong to break for mere human like you.”   
You glared at him knowing that he was right, you were there when kidnapped Marco and ran off to save him with Star. You weren't a magical being. Turning away from his yellow predatory gaze and you sat on the floor facing the cold fireplace on the other side of the wall. There wasn't going to be away out this big crystal box any time soon. There was a long silence, he knew you were pouting in a sort of way. Which he took it as a small victory and disappeared into the study in the other room. 

It was early morning the next day, and you woke up laying in same spot on the carpeted floor. Your eyes were watery you put a hand to your cheek softly. “Was I crying in my sleep?” you mumbled to yourself thinking of your friend’s death. “I have to stay strong...for her.” You wiped away your tears and got up. Only to turn around to meet Toffee’s familiar form staring at you, he was holding steaming bowl of oatmeal.  
“Oh it's you,” you said your expression changing into a scowl. You crossed your arms, once again challenging his slithery gaze and oh how he loved it. It only made him want you more.  
Toffee opened the door to your cell and setting the oatmeal down on the nearby table.  
“I brought you something, here eat it. You must be famished.”  
“I'm not hungry.” You said simply as your stomach growls.  
“Your body betrays you...Y/N,”   
“I don't care. I don't want your stupid food you awful lizard.” you said walking towards him getting in his face.   
“If you don't eat, you'll die--”   
“Dying would be considered pure bliss than being stuck as your prisoner.” you interrupted.  
Toffee gave you annoyed expression, “If you think I'll let you die, you are most certainly mistaken. You are no use to me dead.”  
“I'm no use to you alive either so you may as well kill me. If you think I would ever do your bidding you are most definitely wrong!” you yelled swinging at him.  
He caught your fist and then pushed you back into the wall. You picked yourself up as he towered over small your frame.   
“Are you finished?”   
You swung again and again failing only to land a kick here and there. But Toffee was quick to overpower you, he enjoyed seeing you try to fight him. You were covered in cuts and bruises, you breathed heavily. He threw you back down to ground every time you got back up, but finally after what seemed like hours you stayed on the floor. He had you cornered, smirking down at you as you glared daggers back at him.  
“Have you learned nothing? Such a stupid girl.” he said, grabbing your wrist harshly as he pulled you up to eye level.   
“If you had let me finish before our little fight, I would of explained. I didn't take you so you could do my dirty work seeing that has already been achieved.” his snout getting closer to your ear. You turned the other cheek, but Toffee took your chin and forced you to look right at him.  
“I took you because you're nothing more than just my prize, just another precious person I've taken from the people who love you dearly. That's all you are, just my little plaything.” he whispered.  
Your eyes widened in horror, scared to think of what intentions he had planned. He let go of your wrist and let you drop to floor, leaving the cell.   
“Perhaps you should eat next time, if you're going to be foolish enough fight me.” Toffee said, chuckling as he left the room.


	2. I will break you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is anything real anymore?

It was like this for the rest of the week, you covered in little wounds. He would leave you in minor scratches and bruises but never anything fatal. Finally, you gave in and started to eat what he would give you. Your clothes were covered in tatters and dirt as was your hair becoming disoriented and messy.  
The sound of footsteps echoed through the halls late at night. You woke from hearing the sound of tapping on cell  
“Psst! Y/N,”  
Your vision slightly cloudy from waking up, it was incredibly dark and hard to see. “Huh? Who's there?” You said rubbing one your eyes.  
“It's me, Marco I've come to bust you out.” he whispered.   
“Marco is that really you? I can't see you...” you said getting up and going towards the sound of his voice.  
“Yes it's really me, Y/N” he said as he opened the door and took ahold your hand, “Now come on, Y/N we have to leave before he wakes up.”   
You both ran through the dark corridors, making your way to exit of mansion and finally outside and through the woods. Marco paused and stopped walking.  
“How did you find me out here?” you asked  
“Just tracked you down the ol fashion way that's all…” Marco replied.  
“Oh, I never knew you were so resourceful, Marco.”   
“Well yeah… I'm not only a karate master but I'm also a really great tracker.”   
“Well I'm glad that you're here now, I missed you so much.” you said pulling him into a hug.  
“Now let's keep moving, Marco,” you said. But Marco wouldn't budge he simply nodded.  
“Marco? ...Marco what's wrong? You're acting very weird all of sudden,” You said.  
Marco closed his eyes for moment before opening them again. They turned into a bright glowing yellow before his form started to grow taller. His skin changing into a familiar scaly teal, your eyes widened in fear.  
“Surprise.” Toffee said before giving you one of his eerily smirks  
You started to running through the tall tree cover, not wanting to know what other dangers laid before you. Toffee had the upper hand he was a monster after all, with nocturnal eyes and a superior sense of smell; he knew exactly where you were going to be. You hid behind a tree and covered your mouth.  
“Y/N? Where are you~?” Toffee taunted inching closer.  
If you stayed in this hiding spot he would find you, quietly you snuck around him, until the moment of truth. The sound of tree branch snapped underneath your foot.   
“Shit!” you mentally cursed. You looked behind your shoulder seeing a pair glowing yellow eyes. Your made a run for it.  
“Get away from me!” you yelled throwing a rock at him.  
“Found you.” He said as he saw you running from him sensing the fear radiating off your skin.  
Your legs burned as you continued to try to navigate desperately through the winding woods. You tripped, hitting your head of dead tree stump. Your vision failing you, your mind becoming clouded and foggy as unconsciousness threatened you in a desperate need to stay awake. Your muscles too exhausted to go on, you could hear a mix a footsteps and a high pitched noise of a minor concussion. You couldn't pick yourself up as Toffee’s footsteps stop in front of you looking down as you finally lost consciousness.

You woke up in bandages the following morning shaken from last night's events. Your head killing you as you saw that you were still in your crystal cage in your bed. Toffee was in a chair watching you groan in pain. You looked at him angered by his actions, but couldn't do him any harm behind this unbreakable glass.  
“Why? Why do you torment me this way?”   
“Simple. I wanted to see what your reaction would be. I find it rather amusing that you think your friends would've cared enough to come rescue you.” Toffee replied.  
“They will.” you stated.  
“They won't. This place is very remote, practically undetectable. Until then have fun figuring which one is real and which one is me.” 

Toffee continued to play mind games toying with your thoughts. Pretending to be the ones you cared about until finally it broke you, and your reality-- you were scared and paranoid. Was it really Marco or, or Jana? Who knows? It started to become a madness, you couldn't take it anymore.  
But one night Marco did finally find you, in the sorry state on the verge of breaking in your most fragile moment.   
“Y/N. Psst, wake up we need to leave.” he said.  
You woke up only to be psychologically scarred and broken, “No, please stop, I can't keep doing this anymore,” You started to cry.  
“Y/N what's the matter? I'm bustin you outta here, we're going home.”   
You put your hands up to your ears to cover them. “Toffee stop, please. I can't live with these illusions anymore. You win, just please stop tormenting me like this.” You sobbed.  
Marco looked at you horrified to see what Toffee had done to you.   
“Oh my god… Oh Y/N, I'm so sorry. What did he do to you?” Marco said.  
He opened the door, getting closer to you trying to hold your hand. You flinched away from his touch.  
“Get away from me! Don't touch me! I don't know if you're even real anymore!” you screamed, tears streaming down.  
“How many times do I have to say it? You've won, I can't deal with the weight of this insanity...please just no more...”  
Marco was shocked to see you in such a vulnerable state of mind. There was nothing he could do for you now. He panicked and ran out of the cell and away from the mansion. Your screaming and crying had surely woken up the lizard by now. Toffee saw the young boy run out, but didn't give him any thought for your screaming and crying had him wide awake. He simply made his way down the elegantly decorated staircase and entered the room where you resided.  
Sleep deprived and sobbing you were tired his game. “I'm sorry Star, I can't do it anymore… I'm not strong enough.” you thought.   
Toffee saw the opened cage door and waltz in seeing your curled up form. Toffee got closer to the bedside towering over you. You felt his presence, and looked up at him with teary eyes. A moment or two of just genuine silence passed as he looked in your eyes. You reached out to him and resting your head in his chest and started crying again, wanting some form comfort. Finally you had broken down. Toffee had finally gotten what he wanted, submission and compliance from his little toy. He wrapped his arms around you, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. “Shh.Don't worry everything's alright now. You're alright.” He cooed, calming you down


	3. Tainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not giving this chapter a summary because I don't wanna spoil it for you guys. ;)  
> Sorry for the looooong hiatus I was out of the country on a vacay but I'm back now! I'm going to go back and revised the other chapters but have fun reading!

That night, he decided to leave you on your own in the master bathroom to clean up. He didn't have any clothes for you but simply left one of his large dress shirts on hanger on the closet door with some boxers. He would get you some new clothes sometime next week making a mental note of it.   
The warm water soothed you're aching muscles, putting you at ease. Crying had left you even tired out, but you managed to stay awake to scrub away the dirt on your skin and washed your hair, once again becoming silky smooth. You stepped out of the shower, you looked at yourself in the mirror. You almost forgotten what you looked like clean, but being clean made you feel better. You dried yourself off, putting on what Toffee left you.  
You opened the door, leaving the extravagant bathroom behind and entered the master bedroom. The bedroom was definitely reflected Toffee’s refined taste, sleek black curtains and sheets with a burgundy trim. Upon entering, Toffee was sitting on the bed reading a book. He looked up from his book, glancing at you with tired eyes. You gazed back at him before flickering back to the floor hesitantly. Your eyes no longer challenged his, Toffee’s dominant presence reigned over yours. Making you more timid and bashful, in a way. You took a seat on his bed, joining him before climbing into the silky covers. No words were exchanged by the two of you, Toffee simply pulled you close to him. His masculine touch, warm and gentle. His musk laced with something sweet and seductive, it seemed to intoxicate you in a way. Luring you into a deep relaxing sleep.

Weeks went by, Marco was never to be seen again, and you had been to alleviated from the madness and pain Toffee had caused you. You were adjusting well to your new environment. Toffee no longer confined you to the crystal prison, once he knew that had you no longer had any fight left in you.   
You became quiet, or rather shy in your behavior. Though the psychological trauma had left it's mark, messing with your sleep. It seemed you were always in Toffee’s bed despite giving you your own space. The nightmares haunted you, waking up crying and scared. And yet just to be soothed and cradled back into slumber in your captor's arms. Just how Toffee had planned it to be, he loved how helpless you looked clinging to him hopelessly for comfort.   
“Another nightmare was it?” Toffee assumed, noticing the door opened to his bedroom. He saw you peeking out of the door frame. Toffee was reading on his large king sized bed before setting the book down on his nightstand.  
“Um...yes,” you said nodding shyly.   
Toffee gestured to you, telling you to come hither to the bed. You got closer to where he was. His body warming and inviting as he pulled you into his embrace, you shivered. Your face buried in his chest unaware of his facial expressions.  
“You're alright, there's no need to fret I'm here. And that's all that matters my dear.” Toffee smirked, calming you.  
“Toffee…” you moaned softly.  
Hearing that Toffee was aroused more than ever he just had to have you tonight he couldn't wait anymore.  
Toffee laid you down on his bed and grabbed a potion out of the nightstand drawer. He drank it, his appearance slowly becoming more human. His teal skin tone remained, he looked to you his gaze becoming more lustful.  
“Tell me Y/N, would you like me to take the pain and fear away from you?” his body looming over yours.  
“Please.” you answered.  
“Please what Y/N?”   
“Please Toffee.” You begged.  
Toffee took it as an invitation to climb on top of you on the bed, kissing you passionately. His knee wedged itself in between your legs, commanding you to spread. He pushed his tongue into your mouth, knowing fully well you were helpless against him. You moaned as he squeezed one of your breasts while playing with the other. Your hands running through his hair and kissing back. He started undressing you, your bare body sexually intoxicating to gaze at. He took off the rest of his clothing, you blushed seeing him and yourself in such a state. You tried to cover yourself but Toffee wouldn't have it.  
“No need to be so shy, you want to be alleviated don't you?”   
You nodded, you face feeling even more embarrassed.  
His body was flawless and chiseled as if he aged timelessly. The body of war general and businessman indeed. Taking you here and now was the start of you becoming a drug to him. He inserted a finger his pace slow and steady, earning a groan from you.Toffee inserted a another fastening the pace, repeating the process. Until finally a wave of pleasure arouse out of you. He kissed you and left bite marks and hickeys as symbol that you belonged to him. Satisfied with how wet your were, Toffee thrusted his manhood into you as you cried out pain. His was quick to fasten his speed, the pain quickly turning into pleasure you. He groaned, your womanhood hot and tight, he came as you orgasmed into oblivion.   
“Toffee!” Y/N screamed in ecstasy.  
He pulled out you exhausted and tired. Toffee stroked your hair, pulling his toxic toy close him. The potion war off as the lizard’s face reverted back to normal. And the two of you fell into a rewarding asleep.

Toffee awoke early the next morning and decided to prepare breakfast as Y/N slept soundly. He dressed himself in his usual attire: a black suit and a red tie and made his way downstairs. In his large kitchen he opened the fridge to reach for the eggs, only to hear that someone was behind him. Toffee closed the fridge, leaving the eggs behind. He turned around, revealing a young boy in a red hoodie.   
“What do you want?” he said in annoyed tone as his yellow eyes narrowed.  
“What did you do to her?” Marco demanded getting in a fighting stance.  
“Simple, I tricked Y/N into thinking her friends were an illusion, to break her sense of reality.”  
“Why would you do that?”   
“She's my prisoner I'll do with her however I like. I wanted to see how she would react, to see how strong she truly was and how I could break her.”   
“You're sick! Where is she I want to see her?”   
“I'm afraid that,” Toffee paused for second and smirked.   
“You're no longer part of her life.”  
“What do you mean?! Y/N is my best friend, what did you do?!” Marco spat angrily   
“Actually it’s what you did. You see poor fragile Y/N broke when you tried to save her, she genuinely thought it was me trying to trick her again. She was so frightened by you she didn't want to leave her cell. After you left I was the closest person, her captor she clinged to for comfort.”   
“No...That can't be!”   
“It's too late to save her Diaz, she's already been tainted by me.”   
Marco’s face reddened from pure anger, a part of him didn't want to believe it, but at the same time he knew what he meant. He swung at Toffee, his emotions getting the better of him! He was upset and irrational, giving Toffee the upper hand. He dodged his swings and threw him out into the next dimension.   
You came downstairs clothed in a robe awoken by the ruckus of yelling and fighting. You rubbed your eyes sleepily, “What's going on? I thought I heard fighting…” you inquired softly.  
“It's nothing, don't worry too much about it. It was probably just a vivid dream you had.” Toffee said coming over to you. He held you close in his arms giving you kiss on the forehead.   
All you needed was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Toffee/Reader inserts so you're welcome.


End file.
